Envie de Flamme
by sushiland
Summary: pourquoi était il encore en vie ? Pourquoi l’homonculus ne l’avait il pas achevé ?Telles étaient les questions qui se bousculèrent dans l’esprit du colonel...Fic yaoi finalement trèèès hot XD
1. Chapter 1

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : yaoi/aventure (non lemon donc tout public)

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ma première fanfic yaoi mais ce ne sera pas un lemon et non, cela restera un yaoi accessible à tout publique. Pas l'habitude du yaoi (enfin…un peu avec le forum que j'administre lol) mais je préfère resté dans le registre niveau texte, histoire plus suggéré que détaillés l'acte. Enfin bref ce ne sera pas non plus fleurs bleu…enfin j'espère lol.

Donc cette histoire si vous voyez le titre donne déjà l'indication du couple non ? (Bheu qui a dit non ? … lol) Envie de flamme…Envy et Flame Alchemist… Petit jeu de mot sympa pour un titre non ? lol

Pourquoi ce couple ? PARCE QUE ! lol... Bon oki je vais dire pourquoi, parce que c'est un couple peut utilisé alors que moi perso je le trouve merveilleux et ma bêta lecteuse (c'est pas français mais je m'en fiche lol) Nekosama peut vous le confirmer lol (d'ailleurs merci Neko pour avoir bien voulu devenir le bêta lecteur de cette fic (vu que c'est yaoi peut pas l'donner à la personne qui corrige Brothers lol va pas bien le prendre je pense lol) J'espère donc (pour en revenir à ce couple) que ce dernier sera plus souvent exploité car Envy/Roy moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble et si vous êtes sceptique encore, j'espère qu'a travers cette petite fic ce scepticisme tombera .

Allez j'arrête mon bavardage et hop voici le petit intro (pas long certes) donc bonne lecture !

**(NB : je remets en ligne le chap 1 car j'avais fais une méga boulette et je remercie encore la personne qui m'a reviewé et qui m'a fait par de cette erreur… en effet dans ce chapitre je faisais comme si maes était mort et Roy s'excusait de le rejoindre aussi vite…. Et dans le deuxième chap Maes débarque dans son appart avec des croissants…. Son fantôme ? C'est ballot ! Huhuhuhuhuhu XD, donc j'ai changé ce passage et Roy dit autre chose …. Voilà toutes mes plates excuses…. Je m'embrouille avec mes différentes fics XD lol)**

**Envie de flamme**

Chapitre 1 : L'homonculus…

Il se tenait debout sur le rebord d'une fenêtre d'un vieil entrepôt, les mains sur les hanches et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-« Tiens qui je vois là ? Le toutou de l'armée en personne ! » S'exclama sa voix acide et méprisante. « Quel honneur ! Je pensais plutôt croiser le full nabot… » Son rire fut sinistre.

Quelques mètres plus bas, face à lui, le visage impassible…Roy Mustang…Colonel et alchimiste de flamme.

Il faisait face aux provocations de l'homonculus avec un calme olympien, fixant d'un regard posé et froid cette fine silhouette se découpant sur le large mur gris fer.

-« La bave de l'homonculus n'atteint pas l'alchimiste. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix tout aussi neutre que son fier visage.

Lentement, il retira sa main gantée de la poche de sa veste, puis tout aussi calmement il la leva devant lui, rassemblant l'index, le majeur et le pouce, prêt à user de son alchimie en claquant des doigts.

Envy, car c'était bien lui, (NDA : Genre on l'avait pas reconnu fufufufufufufufufufufu lol) repartit dans une nouvelle hilarité.

-« Le toutou en deviendrait presque poète ? »

Un petit sourire narquois étira légèrement les coins des lèvres de l'alchimiste de flamme.

-« Comme quoi rien n'est impossible. »

-« Mais à part ces belles paroles humain ? Que sais-tu faire ? » L'homonculus observait de son perchoir le militaire. Un sourire goguenard, limite agaçant, sur son visage.

Pourtant, malgré cette attitude provocatrice, le colonel resta de marbre, bien qu'une légère, même très infime lueur cynique s'anima à son tour dans ses prunelles.

Envy poussa un soupir, ses mains toujours plaquées sur ses hanches, prenant une attitude blasée.

« Bon…Après tout j'en ai rien à fouttre…Le gnome ou un chien…Pour moi cela n'change pas grand-chose... » Il élargit le coin de son sourire moqueur. « Tant que j'peux me divertir un brin… Alors l'humain montre moi donc ton savoir faire que j'rigole un peu ! » Il s'accroupit. « J'ai envie de voir tes étincelles…Alors te gênes pas ! J'te laisse l'honneur de commencer les réjouissances…Profite c'est mon jour de bonté… »

-« Tu parles toujours pour ne rien dire ? Ou tu me fais une faveur spéciale ? » Répliqua d'une voix cynique l'alchimiste.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de faire légèrement tiquer le visage de l'homonculus, visiblement le ton et les propos l'irritèrent.

Le sourire narquois de l'alchimiste s'étira sur ses lèvres, il avait fait mouche… Etait-ce vraiment prudent ? De toute façon… Il savait pertinemment que l'affrontement aurait été inévitable même sans sa provocation.

Le visage pâle de l'être se tenant sur le rebord se défigura en une grimace mauvaise et brusquement, il s'élança.

Roy n'hésita pas une seconde, il claqua des doigts, un jet de flammes s'échappa de son gant, tel un long serpent ardent et vint frapper avec force le bâtiment qui explosa. Le souffle fut violent, soulevant des nuages de poussières et de gravats. Le colonel plissa les yeux, et, malgré la poussière qui irritait sa gorge, sonda le nuage. Une ombre virevoltante se projeta au-dessus de lui, le militaire pivota vivement sur ses talons et leva sa main en sa direction et d'un claquement de doigts envoya une nouvelle gerbe de flammes vers Envy.

Les flammes percutèrent l'homonculus, qui retomba au sol et leva un bras brûlé devant son visage.

« Joli…Mais parfaitement inutile… » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix acide et moqueuse.

Son bras se régénérait déjà, tandis qu'un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire…Il va m'être facile de te régler ton compte… »

Le colonel plissa légèrement ses yeux, affichant un imperceptible froncement de sourcils, cependant demeurant impassible et calme.

-« J'allais dire la même chose en ce qui te concerne…Si tu ne sais qu'esquiver… »

Envy s'élança comme toute réponse, changeant son bras en une longue lame acérée, et un sourire mauvais étirant encore plus ses lèvres.

Les pieds de Roy s'écartèrent légèrement, levant de nouveau sa main gantée devant un visage impassible, son regard sombre ne trahissant aucune impatience et ses fins sourcils noirs s'abaissant au dessus de ses yeux sévères en amandes.

L'homonculus prit de la vitesse et à la grande stupeur du colonel effectua un brusque crochet, Les pieds du militaire glissèrent sur les dalles de pierre, il pivota rapidement mais…Une vive douleur le transperça…La lame froide s'enfonçant dans son ventre…Roy écarquilla les yeux, un filet de sang coulant le long de ses lèvres…Il abaissa lentement son regard vers son ventre, la lame couverte de son sang pointant devant lui…Il ne percevait plus rien…Ni le vent…ni un bruit…juste un sifflement à ses tympans, désagréable et cette douleur aigue… déchirant son être…La lame se retira brutalement, Roy hoqueta sous la souffrance et vomit du sang, ses jambes sans force se plièrent sous lui, il tomba à genoux…Sa vue se troubla, la lumière du soleil se fit éblouissante, il cligna des yeux, les battements de son cœur lui parvenaient, assourdissants, dans ses oreilles…Les yeux rivés vers le sol, voyant son propre sang s'écouler et se mêler à la pierre et la poussière, puis…une ombre et deux pieds nus se plantèrent devant lui…Envy le regardait certainement agoniser…Un voile sombre brouilla sa vision et un froid glacial l'entoura, la douleur le terrassa, il chuta en avant, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol froid, souillé de son propre sang et un noir intense l'enveloppa… _« Désolé…Maes…Finalement…Je vais pas être …généralissime… »_ Sa voix murmurée se perdit dans l'obscurité….

**(Pour kim (Chiche XD) : « _Désolé…Maes…je voulais pas te dire…que t'allais mourir mais…c'est l'auteur de cette fic…Qui a fait une faute… »._)**

Un rayon brûlant effleura son visage. Il émit un grognement mécontent et tenta de lever sa main pour se protéger de cette lumière, mais une vive douleur le fit frémir, il avorta aussitôt son geste et souleva avec une grimace ses lourdes paupières.

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltrait dans une pièce sombre par une rayure entre un volet délabré. De sa vision encore floue, il tenta de sonder les lieux, où était-il ? Il étouffa un deuxième grognement, mais de souffrance cette fois-ci. Lentement, il décolla sa main du matelas, et effleura des doigts son ventre, il sursauta sous la douleur et sous la surprise de sentir un épais bandage.

Pourquoi ce bandage ? Pourquoi cette blessure ? Et surtout…Où était-il ? Brusquement il se souvint… Son regard sombre s'élargit de surprise et il tenta vivement de se redresser…Ce brusque mouvement lui arracha un cri de souffrance.

-« A ta place je resterais tranquille ! » S'exclama une voix au ton légèrement moqueur et acide.

Roy sursauta et tourna vivement son regard vers le coin opposé, d'où venait cette voix désagréablement familière, un coin plongé un peu plus dans l'obscurité de cette pièce visiblement délabrée et abandonnée.

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à mieux distinguer une vague silhouette se découpant. Une silhouette fine, se tenant accroupie et immobile.

Le colonel comprit très vite à qui il avait affaire…Comment ne pas le reconnaître ? Cette voix, ce ton, la blancheur de sa peau…Envy l'observait tranquillement accroupit dans ce coin sombre.

Roy fronça les sourcils, pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi l'homonculus ne l'avait-il pas achevé ? Même…Pourquoi l'avait-il vraisemblablement soigné ?

Telles étaient les questions qui se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du colonel, tandis qu'il le fixait avec méfiance tout en plaquant sa paume sur l'épais bandage qui encerclait son ventre douloureux…

A suivre….


	2. Le militaire et l’homonculus

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : yaoi/aventure (non lemon donc tout public)

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic

Note de l'auteur : Bon enfin le chap 2 huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais bon faut ce qu'il faut hein ? Je tiens a remercier les petites reviews que j'ai reçu pour le premier chap, je m'attendais pas à en avoir déjà c'est gentil. Je remercie Neko qui corrige ce chap et qui m'inspire grandement pour faire Royichou XD Enfin je vais pas papoter pendant des lustres et voilà le deuxième chap de ma première fanfic Yaoi (fufufufufuffufufufufu)

Bonne lecture !

**Envie de flamme**

Chapitre 2 : Le militaire et l'homonculus

Envy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, observant toujours le colonel alité.

-« Explique-moi pourquoi ? ... » Commença d'une voix sourde celui-ci. « Pourquoi je suis toujours en vie ? » Ne pouvant retenir cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Question qui reçu une exclamation amusée et un regard mauve moqueur.

Roy fronça les sourcils.

« J'aimerai une réponse autre qu'un gloussement. » Trancha-t-il, autoritaire et un peu agacé.

Machinalement il tâtonna de sa main la poche de son pantalon, enfonçant celle-ci dans le vêtement, mais ses doigts ne perçurent aucun tissu autre que celui de ladite poche.

Un petit rire fusa dans le coin sombre.

-« Dis-moi ? C'est cela que tu cherches ? » S'exclama Envy en soulevant sa main devant lui et découvrant une paire de gants blancs sur lesquels était dessiné un cercle de transmutation…les gants du Flame Alchemist qui lui permettait d'user de son alchimie.

Roy plissa des yeux et pinça la bouche d'irritation, mais sa fierté lui fit reprendre un masque impassible et lentement, il détourna les yeux.

-« …Hm…Je vois…Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Envy poussa un léger soupir et doucement se redressa.

-« Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas achevé ? » Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ses prunelles mauves ne quittant pas un instant sa victime.

-« Hum…Oui c'est effectivement la question que j'ai posée. » Répliqua le militaire d'un ton détaché.

L'homonculus s'avança sortant de l'ombre, Roy, malgré lui, réprima avec peine un frémissement inquiet, ses prunelles sombres se posant sur Envy.

Ce dernier, loin de se démonter, s'avança inexorablement pour enfin se planter juste à côté du matelas. Il baissa les yeux vers l'alchimiste, demeurant parfaitement inexpressif pendant un long moment. Finalement le coin de ses lèvres se redressa en un léger sourire en coin, puis lentement, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

Il était si proche que Roy pouvait parfaitement sonder le regard si félin de son vis-à-vis.

Pendant un long moment, l'alchimiste et l'homonculus se firent face, un silence pesant entre eux, puis…brusquement, les lèvres chaudes d'Envy saisirent celles du colonel. Ce dernier n'avait pas vu venir le geste, son masque impassible tomba brutalement, écarquillant les yeux sous la stupeur tandis que l'homonculus lui témoignait un élan de tendresse et d'affection d'un long baiser brûlant.

Celui-ci fut soudain, il cessa tout aussi brusquement. En effet, Envy s'écarta, laissant un humain décontenancé et encore sous la stupeur.

Un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres d'Envy ne quittant pas du regard le colonel enfin bien plus expressif que précédemment.

-« Est-ce que cela répond à ta question humain ? » Railla-t-il.

Un long moment le colonel resta sans voix, les yeux ronds, puis doucement son visage changea…Son étonnement s'évanouit pour laisser place à de la perplexité. Il plissa des yeux, ces derniers redevenant inexpressifs, son masque impassible et froid retombant sur ses traits.

-« Que signifie cette attitude ? »

Envy émit un petit rire amusé et cala sa joue contre la paume de sa main, ses prunelles mauves fixant toujours le militaire avec cette lueur légèrement moqueuse.

-« Pourquoi ? Cela ne t'as pas plu l'humain ? Ce n'était pas agréable ? »

-« Je… » Roy de nouveau fut légèrement déstabilisé par la question puis fronça les sourcils. « Là n'est pas la question ! » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde.

L'homonculus pencha légèrement la tête vers lui, son sourire se faisant plus grand.

-« Cela t'as donc plu…. » Souffla-t-il doucement le visage très proche de celui du colonel.

Décidément, cet homonculus avait le don de moucher l'humain. En effet, Roy demeura sans la capacité de répondre, ce qui amusa encore grandement Envy. Seulement l'alchimiste avait sa fierté.

-« Me plaire ? C'est un bien grand mot… » Répliqua-t-il avec cynisme.

-« Vraiment ? » Une étrange lueur s'anima dans ses yeux félins. « Pourtant tu ne m'as pas repoussé. »

Un tic nerveux apparut sur le visage si calme du colonel.

« Et si je t'embrassais de nouveau ? Me repousserais-tu ? »

Nouveau frémissement nerveux de Roy.

Envy étira son sourire.

« Alors ? Me repousserais-tu ? »

-« Dois-je comprendre que tu désires le refaire ? C'est plutôt à toi que cela plait visiblement. » Ironisa le militaire.

La bouche de l'homonculus esquissa une petite moue, son regard se faisant moins moqueur.

-« …hm… » Il détourna un instant le visage.

Roy observa non sans inquiétude le profil d'Envy. Que signifiait tout cela ? Et que préparait-il encore ?

C'est à ce moment…Où ces nouvelles questions fusèrent dans l'esprit du colonel que l'homonculus refit face et saisit vivement son visage entre ses mains, se penchant brusquement vers lui pour coller ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Les yeux en amandes du militaire s'écarquillèrent de nouveau, les paumes fraîches d'Envy encerclant son visage, l'obligeant à subir son baiser ardent. Une étrange torture que voilà… Délicieusement enivrante… Doucement grisante, sous cette bouche… Il ferma les yeux se laissant faire, ces lèvres si chaudes éveillant en lui une curieuse sensation. L'esprit troublé, ne se rendant plus compte de rien, il glissa sa main sur la taille d'Envy et pressa doucement sa paume sur la peau blanche, puis, chose curieuse il se mit à rendre les baisers, cédant à cette étrange sensation que provoquait le comportement bizarrement tendre de l'homonculus vis-à-vis de lui.

Lentement, les lèvres d'Envy s'écartèrent de son visage, il se redressa doucement, ses prunelles mauves sondant le visage sous lui.

Roy rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard… Militaire et homonculus se jaugèrent longuement.

Les lèvres si passionnées d'Envy s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

« Finalement … Ca te plait… » Sa voix acide s'éleva dans le silence troublant de cette pièce sombre.

Un pli irrité se forma sur le coin de la bouche du colonel, il venait de se faire avoir.

L'homonculus leva sa main vers sa joue et de l'index effleura ce petit pli, s'amusant follement de voir un éclat de colère dans ce regard si sombre.

« Oui. Cela t'a beaucoup plu… » Il pencha la tête de côté élargissant son sourire et posant un regard mi-amusé mi-provocateur sur lui.

Son doigt continua sa douce caresse, s'attardant sur les lèvres de Roy, le regard d'Envy se fit vague.

« Tu embrasses bien l'humain…Mieux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. » Avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Roy fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un bruit de voix et de pas l'arrêta.

Envy tourna légèrement la tête en arrière.

« Hm…Ils en ont mis du temps. » Répliqua-t-il avec un soupir.

-« Qui donc ? » Questionna le colonel d'un ton méfiant, fixant de son regard pénétrant la porte de la pièce.

L'homonculus soupira et refit face à l'alchimiste.

-« Tes amis... »

-« Mes amis ? ... » La méfiance se faisait plus visible encore sur le visage du militaire.

Envy se pencha un peu en avant et afficha un air amusé.

-« Hé ouais…Tes potes, les chiens de l'armée. »

Ses propos attisèrent la perplexité du gradé, le fait que ses hommes arrivaient et, visiblement, étaient attendus ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Les voix se firent plus fortes, ils se rapprochèrent. Leurs pas résonnèrent faisant craquer les marches d'un escalier.

Envy se redressa lentement, le regard planté sur la porte et les mains sur les hanches.

« On peut pas dire qu'ils sont très discrets ceux là. Ils en font, un boucan. »

-« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Si tu m'as épargné…C'était pour… tendre un piège ? »

L'homonculus se retourna légèrement offrant un visage surpris.

-« Tendre un piège ? ... A tes hommes ? ... »Un petit rire fusa dans sa gorge. « Allons bon ! Et pourquoi faire ? » Il fut pris d'un petit fou rire.

Fou rire assez agaçant pour Roy, cependant, il demeura impassible, ne laissant rien paraître.

« Tu es décidément trop drôle… » Continua l'homonculus dans son hilarité.

Comme les pas se rapprochaient, il cessa de rire et se pencha vers lui, brusquement, à sa stupeur, il lui jeta ses gants blancs et un petit objet rouge.

« Tiens cadeau ! »

Roy saisit l'objet entre ses mains et l'examina.

-« Une … »

Envy se redressa étouffant un soupir.

-« Ouais…Une pierre rouge… » Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. « Pour ta blessure…Il te suffira d'user de son pouvoir pour faire cicatriser ta plaie. »

Après l'examen de cet étrange présent, Roy leva ses prunelles sombres vers la créature.

-« Pourquoi ? » Fit-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Envy haussa les épaules et se massa la nuque d'un air blasé.

-« Tsssss…Tu poses trop de question... »

Le bruit des pas et les voix indiquaient qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte.

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil dans cette direction puis s'avança d'un pas léger et souple vers la fenêtre ouverte.

« C'est ici qu'on se quitte, l'humain. » Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses prunelles mauves se posèrent un instant sur le colonel toujours alité. « J'ai envoyé un message à tes potes pour qu'ils viennent te chercher… Maintenant qu'ils sont là… » Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et la poignée bougea. « … Hm… Ciao l'toutou… Peut-être à bientôt. » Il esquissa un petit sourire amusé et s'élança vers les toits.

-« Attends…. ! » Roy tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur lui rappela cruellement que pour le moment, mieux valait éviter les gestes brusques. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec lassitude.

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Le lieutenant Hawkeye suivit d'Havock, de Fuery et de Breda entrèrent dans la pièce.

Riza s'avança vivement, l'arme dégainée au cas où.

-« Colonel ? Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit-elle s'agenouillant près de lui.

-« Plutôt sordide comme endroit ! » S'exclama Havock la cigarette aux lèvres et balayant du regard la pièce sombre.

-« Hm…Ca peut aller ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant Hawkeye. » Répliqua d'une voix posée Roy. « Juste une égratignure visiblement. » Il effleura le bandage autour de son ventre.

-« Qui vous a fait ça ? » S'intéressa Havock se penchant vers lui.

Riza se redressa vivement, et, brusquement lui arracha la cigarette de la bouche, la jetant par la fenêtre d'un air calme mais sévère.

« Hééééééééééééééééééé ! Ma cigaretteeeeeeeee ! C'était ma dernièreeeeeeeeeeeeee ! » Protesta Jean en se précipitant vers l'ouverture et s'y penchant pour contempler d'un regard mouillé de consternation sa dernière clope tombée dans le vide, tout droit vers un petit ruisseau.

-« Il est interdit de fumer en plein service, et d'autant plus en présence d'un blessé. » Trancha la voix posée mais sans appel du lieutenant. Puis lentement elle pivota vers son supérieur. « Que s'est-il donc passé, mon colonel ? »

-« Hm… Juste une rencontre des plus… » Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. « Surprenantes… Je dois dire. » Acheva-t-il d'un ton un peu songeur. Puis, lentement, ses yeux en amande se posèrent sur la pierre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il les plissa légèrement fixant l'objet rond, rouge et brillant. Les coins sa bouche s'abaissèrent en une moue perplexe.

Roy Mustang fut ramené au service hospitalier de l'armée, il y demeura une longue semaine, trop longue à son goût. Il fut donc ravi au bout de celle-ci de pouvoir sortir et rejoindre son appartement avec encore une semaine de congés pour continuer sa convalescence.

La voiture prêtée par le QG s'immobilisa devant le petit immeuble, Riza au volant.

-« Mon colonel ? » L'interpella-t-elle en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Roy perdu dans ses pensées, tressaillit légèrement.

-« Hm… ? » Lentement il leva son regard vers son reflet.

-« Nous sommes arrivés. » Précisa-t-elle un pli soucieux se formant sur son front. Depuis qu'il était revenu de cette mission, blessé, il semblait comme ailleurs. La jeune femme s'inquiétait un peu de le voir ainsi… Perdu dans ses réflexions. « Voulez-vous de l'aide ? » Proposa-t-elle tentant de prendre une voix calme et posée.

Roy ouvrit la portière et lentement, appliquant sa main sur son ventre encore un peu sensible, descendit du véhicule.

« Mon colonel ? » Riza fit un geste pour elle-même descendre, mais aussitôt les mains de son supérieur s'appuyèrent sur la porte et il se pencha lentement vers la fenêtre.

-« Inutile ! Rentrez chez-vous. »

La jeune femme sonda son visage un peu pâle.

-« Vous avez l'air fatigué, je pourrai… »

Il tapota de la main sur la portière.

-« Vous en avez assez fait ! Et je me porte comme un charme. » Il afficha un petit sourire en coin. « Je suis un grand garçon je saurai prendre soin de moi. »

Riza hésita un moment, les mains sur le volant, sondant le visage de son supérieur. Bien que souriant, elle se doutait qu'il se forçait à se montrer plus expressif pour la rassurer.

« C'est un ordre Lieutenant ! Rentrez chez-vous ! » Continua-il d'une voix autoritaire en se redressant lentement, levant son regard vers le bâtiment.

La jeune femme capitula et hocha lentement la tête.

-« Très bien ! Reposez-vous bien, mon colonel. »

Ses prunelles sombres s'attardèrent sur elle un moment et les coins de ses lèvres se redressèrent imperceptiblement en un discret sourire amusé.

-« A dans une semaine, Lieutenant Hawkeye. »

Riza leva sa main droite en salut militaire, Roy recula d'un pas tandis qu'elle démarrait et s'éloignait, laissant son supérieur devant chez lui.

Il poussa un long soupir, levant ses prunelles sombres vers la fenêtre de son logement au deuxième étage. Puis lentement, la main toujours plaquée sur son ventre, il entra dans le bâtiment, s'arrêta au niveau des boîtes aux lettres, sortit son trousseau de clefs de la poche de sa veste, et ouvrit celle qui portait son nom pour prendre son courrier. Tranquillement, il consulta la pile d'enveloppes.

Il étouffa un grognement sourd un peu irrité en voyant le nombre de publicités inutiles. D'un geste las, il referma la petite porte grise de la boite, glissa les enveloppes importantes sous son bras et s'avança vers l'escalier.

Il lui fallait monter jusqu'au deuxième, chose facile ordinairement mais… Avec ce ventre sensible... C'est donc avec une grimace et d'un pas un peu lourd qu'il foula les marches en bois sombre. Celles-ci craquèrent sous ses pieds, c'était une petite résidence, un petit immeuble ancien, mais bien rénové et plutôt bien entretenu. L'escalier, quoi que vieux, était soigneusement ciré par la gérante. D'ailleurs…? Roy s'immobilisa et jeta un regard par-dessus la balustrade de l'escalier. Il était étonnant que cette femme n'ait pas déjà pointé son nez de commère hors de chez elle. La porte de sa loge demeurait fermée, pourtant au bruit qu'il faisait… Et c'était de son habitude de lui sauter sur le poil à chaque fois qu'il rentrait.

Remarque, c'était tant mieux, il appréciait moyennement sa compagnie quelque peu envahissante, surtout qu'elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui tenir la jambe des heures pour des discutions parfaitement inutiles, et cela, toujours quand il revenait d'une longue journée où il n'aspirait qu'une chose : être chez lui, au calme, et pioncer.

Il reprit son ascension, réfléchissant mentalement à ce détail…On était… hm… Jeudi…Et le jeudi…Ha oui… Evidemment… Jour de marché. Elle devait saouler les commerçants… A cette pensée, un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'enfin il s'arrêtait devant sa porte. Son trousseau de clef en main, il dégagea la bonne, l'enfonça dans la serrure et la tourna deux fois déverrouillant dans un déclic métallique le lourd verrou... Il était enfin chez lui.

Il s'avança dans son salon, déposa avec négligence sa veste sur le divan, laissa tombé ses clefs avec et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En chemin, il jeta la pile d'enveloppes sur la table du salon, déjà fort encombrée de papiers et de dossiers divers, puis franchit le seuil de sa cuisine.

Sans un regard, il laissa tomber les prospectus de publicité dans la poubelle près de la fenêtre et s'approcha de l'évier.

Il se prépara un bon café bien fort, chauffant l'eau qu'il versa avec précaution sur le filtre remplit de café moulu. Le liquide brun coula dans la petite cafetitière en fer blanc, une vraie antiquité mais tant que cela faisait du café potable, peut lui importait.

Une fois sa tasse remplie, il se dirigea de nouveau au salon et s'installa sur le divan d'un geste lent, appliquant une nouvelle fois sa paume sur la zone douloureuse tout en étouffant un petit grognement de souffrance.

Une fois calé confortablement dans le sofa, il laissa fuser un soupir soulagé et porta la tasse à ses lèvres buvant quelques gorgées de café bien chaud.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'être chez soi plutôt que dans cet hôpital. Tout en buvant, son regard se planta sur la fenêtre et reprit son air songeur.

Une semaine était passée depuis cet étrange affrontement où il avait bien crut mourir. Une semaine… Il leva de nouveau sa tasse mais l'immobilisa devant ses lèvres, son regard se plissant au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Sept jours étaient passés…mais bizarrement la sensation de ces lèvres… si chaudes demeurait intacte ancrée dans sa mémoire. Les propos et le comportement de l'homonculus l'obsédaient depuis.

Il se passa la main sur le visage avec un soupir un peu agacé.

-« Mais bon sang….Pourquoi je pense encore à ça ? » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton ironique. S'enfonçant plus profondément dans les coussins, il contempla le ciel par la fenêtre, pensif. _« Si je commence à perdre la tête…où va-t-on… »_ Songea-t-il non sans une certaine auto-dérision. C'est dans cet esprit qu'il finit son café, se redressa, grimaçant, pour poser la tasse sur la table, empilée sur son « foutoir » qu'il ignora, comme à son habitude de remettre toujours au lendemain un éventuel projet de rangement et de classement. Il ne voulait qu'une chose… Prendre une douche et dormir. Il se traîna littéralement jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant choir ses vêtements sur le carrelage et l'épais bandage qui maintenait sa blessure. Pendant un moment il l'examina, elle était pratiquement cicatrisée, mais demeurait sensible.

Finalement, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau bien chaud, appréciant avec joie les bienfaits de l'eau tiède sur son corps fatigué et encore convalescent. Il y demeura un bon moment, plus que d'habitude, ployant la nuque se laissant copieusement inonder, le regard viré vers le sol, contemplant l'eau s'échappant par le conduit de la douche. La tête vide de toutes pensées et de tous tracas… Il serait bien resté encore un bon moment, seulement la fatigue lui fit quitter à regret le sauna qu'était devenue sa salle de bain. Le militaire s'essuya distraitement avec une serviette, enfila un peignoir et, d'un pas las, traversa le salon vers la chambre. Il ouvrit sa large penderie, enfila un sous-vêtement. Le tiraillement au niveau du ventre lui rappela qu'il lui fallait refaire son bandage. Il esquissa une grimace de dépit, posant un instant son regard sur le grand lit si accueillant. Avec un soupir, il quitta la chambre et revint vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa boite à pharmacie et prélever ce qu'il lui fallait.

Les soins faits, il retourna dans sa chambre et c'est avec un grognement de contentement qu'il s'installa sur le lit, saisit d'une main la couverture qu'il rabattit sur ses épaules pour enfin caler sa tête contre l'oreiller et se laisser envelopper par un profond sommeil bénéfique…Oui qu'il était agréable d'être enfin chez soi…au calme.

Il lui semblait s'être à peine assoupi quand un bruit le tira de son sommeil, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux étouffant un grognement agacé. Qui pouvait donc tambouriner ainsi à sa porte ? Il se redressa lentement, plaquant sa main sur sa blessure encore sensible et, alors qu'il posait les pieds sur l'épaisse moquette, il reconnu le timbre de la voix.

-« Youhouuuuu ? Roy ? T'es là ? C'est moi ton grand ami de toujours ! J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de faire des choses avec une jolie jeune femme ? »

Un soupir las et irrité fusa entre les lèvres du colonel qui se leva lentement et s'avança d'un pas lourd vers la porte malmenée.

Il déverrouilla cette dernière et l'ouvrit. Face à lui, sur le seuil, affichant un large sourire : Hugues Maes.

-« Je suis en convalescence ! » Répliqua Roy comme tout bienvenu. « Et j'étais en train de dormir, je te signale. »

-« Houla ! Et tu t'es levé du pied gauche du coup. »

Un nouveau soupir sorti des poumons du colonel, et il se passa longuement la main sur son visage fatigué.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Juste te rendre visite en tant qu'ami ! Franchement tu pourrais être plus accueillant et me faire entrer plutôt que me laisser croupir sur ce palier comme un vulgaire démarcheur. »

Roy à ce moment eu bien envie de lui claquer la porte au nez pour lui apprendre à ne pas le sortir du lit pour une raison si… futile… Mais finalement, il s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage.

Maes franchit le seuil d'un bon pas et présenta sous le nez du colonel un sachet remplit de viennoiseries venant de la boulangerie du coin de la rue.

« En plus t'as vu je suis pas venu les mains vides, comme ça on va pouvoir en profiter autour d'un bon café. »

-« Hm…En gros tu t'invites à prendre un café… ? » Roy referma la porte et emboîta le pas au lieutenant. Ce dernier entra dans le salon en terrain conquis et déposa le petit sac sur la table parmi la pile de dossier en désordre.

Il balaya du regard l'aspect de l'appartement et remonta ses lunettes d'un geste de la main.

« Franchement mon vieux… Il te faut une femme… »

Le visage du colonel tiqua légèrement mais préféra ne pas relever le commentaire, il n'était pas d'humeur pour ce petit jeu-là.

Il entra dans la cuisine sans un mot et s'affaira à préparer le café pour son… invité… imposé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux confortablement installés dans le salon, Roy avait enfilé un pantalon et une chemise rapidement. Maes assis dans le fauteuil juste en face de lui buvait tranquillement le café préparé par son ami. Les viennoiseries disposées dans une assiette devant eux, sur la petite table. Cependant, Roy demeurait l'esprit ailleurs, touchant à peine aux pâtisseries et encore moins à sa tasse qu'il serrait entre ses mains.

L'attitude pensive n'échappa à Hugues qui l'observait depuis un moment.

-« Ca n'a pas été trop dur, ton séjour à l'hosto ? » S'exclama-t-il pour briser ce silence.

Mustang tressaillit légèrement, revenant à la réalité.

-« Hm… ? » Il posa son regard en amande sur lui. « …Mon séjour ? ... Non ! Pas vraiment. » Il porta enfin sa tasse à ses lèvres et bu quelques gorgés.

-« Au fait … Il faudra que tu me donnes ton rapport. »

-« Mon rapport ? A propos ? » Roy fixait de nouveau la fenêtre, accordant peu d'attention à son ami.

Maes soupira légèrement.

-« A propos de ce qui s'est passé dans cet entrepôt, pardi. A savoir qui t'as mis dans cet état. »

Le visage las et impassible du colonel se fit plus expressif. Il pâlit légèrement et un très, très discret frémissement anima ses traits. Il pivota lentement son regard sombre vers le lieutenant.

Maes esquissa un petit sourire, avait-il relevé le changement d'attitude de son ami d'enfance ? En tout cas, il enchaîna de la même voix cordiale.

« Hé ouais mon vieux ! On me réclame des faits, là-haut. Tu n'as pas moucheté un mot à ce sujet depuis que les autres t'ont déniché dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs… » Il se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table basse, plantant ses prunelles dorées dans celles du colonel. « J'aimerais bien savoir qui t'a mené là-bas, soigné et surtout prévenu le QG ? »

Roy demeura un moment immobile la main tenant la tasse levée devant son visage.

« Alors ? Tu peux le dire à ton vieil ami non ? »

Finalement, Roy baissa sa main et posa la tasse sur la table.

-« T'auras mon rapport à ce sujet dès que je serai suffisamment d'attaque pour le faire. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton impersonnel. « Tu attendras donc la fin de mon congé. »

Maes esquissa une moue un peu déçue et soupira.

-« Dommage… » Il saisit un des croissants et mordit dedans avec vigueur. « A moins que… » Commença-t-il la bouche pleine.

-« Que ? ... » Roy semblait être de nouveau passionné par le bâtiment en face, qu'il pouvait voir par la fenêtre.

-« Que c'est à cause d'une jolie femme. »

Mustang ferma un instant les yeux dans une attitude excédée.

« Pour ça que tu tardes à en parler, tu veux la garder pour toi seul, mon saligo ! » Un large sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du lieutenant.

-« Maes … ? »

-« Ouiiii ? »

-« La ferme ! »

Et Roy finit tranquillement son café, sous les protestations faussement indignées de son meilleur ami.

Une semaine plutôt… Dans la cité engloutie, Dante était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, lisant un ancien ouvrage quand la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit et que la silhouette d'Envy apparu sur le seuil.

Elle leva son regard de sa lecture pour sonder le nouveau venu.

-« Envy ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Enfin de retour… » Puis elle referma d'un coup sec le livre pour l'abandonner sur la petite table à côté de son fauteuil. « Tu en as mis du temps. » Critiqua-t-elle, impassible.

L'homonculus s'avança et s'arrêta devant elle, ses prunelles mauves se posant sur le livre. Il se pencha et le ramassa, parcourant le titre pour enfin l'ouvrir et jeter un œil aux premières pages.

« Envy ! » S'impatienta Dante.

Il leva son regard violet vers elle.

« Où étais-tu ? »

L'homonculus soupira et reposa le livre à sa place.

-« J'ai été un peu retardé. » Répliqua-t-il évasivement se dirigeant vers un des fauteuils et s'y laissant tomber avec désinvolture.

-« Retardé ? Et pourrais-je savoir par quoi ? » S'enquit-elle le suivant du regard.

-« Hm… » Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et passa ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. « J'ai pris le temps de saluer quelqu'un… »

-« Qui donc ? »

Envy soupira et s'intéressa à la vue de la cité fantôme par la fenêtre de la chambre de Dante.

-« Un de ces toutous de l'armée. »

Pendant un instant il eu un profond silence, Dante en réalité observait l'attitude plus que grossière de cet homonculus affalé dans un fauteuil.

-« Envy ! » Sa voix se fit encore plus sèche que précédemment. « Il serait bien qu'à l'avenir quand je t'envoie en mission, tu ne fasses que les exécuter et non pas perdre ton temps en allant… te distraire… Est-ce bien compris ? »

Lentement, Envy pivota son regard sur elle.

-« Ouais c'est on ne peut plus clair. »

-« Bien ! Tu m'en vois ravie. » Et sur ses mots, elle reprit son livre ainsi que sa lecture ne faisant plus cas de la créature insolente encore présente.

Envy quant à lui n'accorda pas plus d'intérêt à elle, il n'avait pas pour l'habitude d'obéir aveuglément, aussi, il n'avait rien à faire de sa critique. S'il avait envie de « s'amuser » avec lui… Ca n'était pas elle qui l'en empêcherait. Un léger sourire amusé releva les commissures de ses lèvres. Il revoyait clairement la surprise sur son visage... Un si distrayant souvenir.

A suivre

**Petite note de la Bêta-Readeuse** :

Dites-moi… Avez vous déjà réfléchit au initiales que donneraient le nom de cette fic ? Non ? Eh bien , maintenant que je le fais remarquer, vous devez avoir saisi… Personnellement, j'ai bien rigolé lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte ! XDDD … EDF, c'est pas commun, nan ? XDDD Serait-ce un coup du sort prouvant que le courant passe apparemment bien entre Roy et Envy ? o Huhuhuhuhu… En tout cas, je trouve ce détail bien amusant, et je félicite Sushi si c'était intentionnel ! nn

Et surtout : Vive les Envy/Roy ! On en trouve pas beaucoup, alors c'est d'autant plus de mérite pour notre Sushi que d'entreprendre d'écrire une fic sur ce couple ! nn


	3. Envie brûlante

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : yaoi/aventure (finalement attention Lemon XD)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic

Note de l'auteur : Finalement….j'ai changé le rating de la fic, au départ je voulais pas faire trop hot…mais XD huhuhuhuhuhuhuhhu remarque avec envie de flamme dans le titre ca ne peut qu'être chauuuuuuuuuuud, puis un Roy et un Envy deux persos très très fougueux bref … Voilà le chapitre 3 donc, désolée du temps, le boulot, la fatigue des petits soucis d'ordre familiale bref tout cela ralentissant mon rythme d'écriture mais pas ma volonté de continué mes fics. Donc n'ayez aucunement peur que j'abandonne envie de flamme ou Brothers ce n'est pas prévu au programme huhuhuhuhuhu. Alors **ATTENTION CHAPITRE YAOI HOT donc si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi et les scènes torrides** (XD quel dommage lol) **bha ne lisez pas ce chap ni cette fic**. Merci aux reviews me font toutes très plaisir. Merci aussi à Akito/Aya pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre (d'ailleurs une pensée pour ma chère Neko-sama qui j'espère se refait une santé d'enfer et qui j'espère tout ce passe bien pour elle) merci donc a A/A qui a reprit la lourde tâche de corriger mes textes et qui surtout m'a aidé à trouver ce titre brillantissimeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Bon zou j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lireeeeeeeeeeee…. ROY/ENVY powerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Bisous et au prochain chap !

**Envie de flamme**

Chapitre 3 : Envie brûlante

La semaine de convalescence s'écoula doucement pour le colonel, elle fut néanmoins bénéfique pour son état.

C'est donc le lundi matin de bonne heure qu'il foula le seuil de son bureau. Son regard s'arrêta face à ce dernier, une large table et un confortable fauteuil mais… Son air impassible vira légèrement à la consternation…puis à l'ennui en voyant la pile monstrueuse de dossiers qui s'entassait.

Avec un soupir il fit un pas en avant n'accordant aucune importance à la secrétaire qui ne cessait de lui rappeler que lesdits dossiers étaient tous urgents, qu'ils devaient impérativement être consulter et signer par sa main avant la fin de l'après midi.

-« Hm…Qu'on me dérange pas ! » Avait-il marmonné d'un ton autoritaire avant de fermer la porte au nez de la pauvre femme.

Une fois seul dans son bureau il s'approcha de son fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber avec un grognement blasé, sa main machinalement revint se poser sur son ventre. C'était guéri certes…mais cela tiraillait encore légèrement.

Il s'accouda avec nonchalance sur l'accoudoir du siège et pivota un instant ses prunelles sombres sur le tas de papiers administratifs.

Il était souffrant, il venait à peine de s'en remettre que déjà…Il lui fallait remplir cette tâche pénible et manquant cruellement de stimulation…Non vraiment… Pourquoi un autre ne s'était pas chargé de ça ? Après tout… Finalement ses pensées se décrochèrent de cette constatation, il pivota son fauteuil vers la grande baie vitrée derrière lui et contempla le ciel limpide.

Machinalement son autre main plongea dans la poche de son pantalon et sentit un objet rond et lisse sous ses doigts. Lentement il sorti sa main enserrant l'objet, qu'il leva devant son regard.

Ses yeux en amande se plissèrent en contemplant la pierre rouge, celle dont l'homonculus lui avait plus ou moins fait cadeau. Les rayons du soleil matinal se reflétaient dedans, traversant de part en part la pierre translucide et parsemant le visage du colonel des petits faisceaux rouges.

Il ne l'avait pas utilisée…Mais pourquoi la gardait-il ? Lui-même il se posait la question.

Il ne put pas, cependant, plus s'interroger sur ce sujet car ses pensées furent troublées par l'arrivé du lieutenant Hawkeye.

-« Bon retour mon colonel ! » Salua cette dernière en faisant un salut militaire irréprochable.

Un micro sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Roy, refaisant face au large bureau, les coudes posés sur ce dernier et les mains jointes sous son menton.

-« Hm…Merci Lieutenant. »

La jeune femme posa un regard sérieux sur la pile de dossiers qu'il avait posé sur le côté.

-« Votre secrétaire vous à t-elle informé que ses papiers étaient à rendre avant la fin de l'après midi ? »

De nouveau son regard ce fit blasé.

-« Hm… » Il détourna un peu la tête.

-« Mon colonel ? » Insista-t-elle.

-« Je sais….se sera fait, j'ai encore du temps. » Sur ses mots il appuya avec nonchalance encore sa joue contre sa main.

Il s'en fichait pas mal de ses satanés dossiers… Il n'accorda plus aucune attention à la jeune femme, fait étrange de sa part lui qui aimait d'ordinaire faire du charme pour l'amadouer, voire obtenir un délai...Ou…Parfois la pousser à faire son travail à sa place… Ce qui marchait rarement car elle n'était pas femme à se laisser faire. Mais ce petit duel avait toujours fait parti d'une sorte de rituel chez lui, sauf qu'actuellement…. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils… Il n'avait qu'une envie…c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix… Et ne ressentait aucun attrait de pratiquer son petit « rituel » envers Riza.

« Avez-vous autre chose à m'annoncer ? » Demanda-t-il sans un regard à la jeune femme.

-« Oui. » Avoua-t-elle fixant sans ciller le profil du gradé.

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« J'ai… » Elle s'avança et déposa une liasse de petits papiers sur le bureau juste devant le colonel. « …plusieurs factures provenant du full métal. »

-« Hm ? » Roy daigna pivoter ses prunelles sombres sur les factures en questions. « …Je vois… Faites ce qu'il faut à ce sujet et veuillez pour le moment me laisser me consacrer à ses dossiers en retard. »

La jeune femme souleva un sourcil perplexe, l'attitude du colonel lui semblait plutôt étrange.

-« Le sous-lieutenant Hughes réclame votre rapport. »

Le visage impassible du colonel tiqua légèrement, une ombre ennuyée passa furtivement sur ses traits.

-« Il l'aura, dès que j'aurais terminé… » Son regard se porta à la pile monstrueuse de papiers. « …ces formalités…Vous pouvez disposer lieutenant, et emporter les factures du full métal au service financement. »

-« Très bien mon colonel ! » Riza salua son supérieur et quitta le bureau.

Une fois seul il se cala plus profondément dans le fauteuil et laissa son regard errer sur la pile de documents….Non vraiment… Pas du tout envie de s'y mettre. Une fois donc la menace fantôme du lieutenant écartée, le jeune colonel se leva de son siège et décida de s'éclipser en douce de son bureau.

Il lui fallait prendre l'air, ou du moins se changer les idées. Il traversa les longs couloirs d'un pas calme, le visage impassible comme à son habitude et salua d'un discret hochement de tête les hommes qu'ils croisaient et qui le saluait.

-« Colonel mustang ! » Interpella une voix caractéristique et qui le mit aussitôt en alerte.

Mustang se retourna et aussitôt effectua le garde à vous face…au généralissime King Bradley. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas tranquille, les mains jointes dans le dos et un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Alors ? Enfin de retour parmi nous ? » Il s'immobilisa face à Roy, scrutant de son œil le visage de ce dernier.

-« Bien le bonjour Généralissime ! » Salua respectueusement le colonel.

Salut qui reçut en réponse un plus grand sourire et un hochement de tête.

« Effectivement j'ai repris mon poste tôt ce matin. »

King Bradley demeura étrangement silencieux et scruta toujours avec attention son visage.

-« Je vois…C'est une bonne chose. Seulement ne vous tuez pas trop à la tâche… »

-« Hm ? » Roy souleva un sourcil étonné par cette dernière phrase.

Le généralissime pointa du doigt le ventre du colonel.

-« Ce serait dommage que proche de la guérison cela s'infecte. »

-« …Je …Oui…! » Décidément l'attitude de son supérieur lui parut quelques peu…. Etrange.

Le sourire du généralissime s'étira, son œil s'anima d'une étrange lueur durant un instant, mais l'homme détourna un peu la tête semblant s'intéresser à la vue par une des fenêtres.

-« Parfait…Bonne journée à vous » Puis sans ajouté un mot de plus continua son chemin laissant un Roy plus que stupéfait en plan.

-« …Bonne journée à vous également généralissime. » salua ce dernier néanmoins quelque peu perplexe.

King Bradley tourna à une bifurcation et aussitôt changea d'apparence, Envy s'immobilisa et lança un regard en arrière.

-« Alors comme ça tu t'es déjà remis ? » Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Intéressant….Très intéressant. » Et avec un petit rire moqueur il reprit l'apparence d'un soldat quelconques puis quitta tranquillement le QG, sa curiosité satisfaite sur l'état de rétablissement de l'humain.

La vie au quartier général reprit son cours les jours suivant pour le colonel. Après avoir suffisamment traîné pour ses dossiers en retard, il se mit alors à signer ses derniers comme à son habitude en toute hâte, passant du coup sa mauvaise humeur sur certains de ses hommes ayant la sottise d'être dans les parages à ce moment là, chose bien sûr à éviter en temps normal surtout quand Mustang à force de feignantisme aigu s'était mis du coup très en retard dans ses tâches administratives.

Il pestait après eux, mettant toute sa mauvaise foi légendaire sur le fait qu'il était maintenant trop débordé pour remplir ses fonctions correctement.

Quant enfin la pile de dossier fut écoulée et enlevée au fur et à mesure de son bureau, retrouvant du coup un aspect un peu plus rangé, le jeune gradé se laissa choir contre le dossier de son siège, soupirant de lassitude et passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

Enfin il était débarrassé de cette corvée…hm…Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, mais valait mieux ses tonnes de paperasses que d'être sur le terrain comme dans le passé et… Il fronça légèrement les sourcils… Des images lointaines et peu agréables firent de nouveau surface.

Mais fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser envahir par ses souvenirs douloureux, car une distraction des plus opportunes s'offrit à lui….L'arrivée du Full métal au rapport.

Quand Jean Havock vint lui annoncer que le gamin blondinet était de retour de sa mission et visiblement disposé à venir lui rendre une visite pour le traditionnel rapport, un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible du colonel.

Il décroisa aussitôt ses mains, se pencha au dessus de son bureau, posa ses coudes et prit sa position préférée, les mains jointes sous son menton, posant ses prunelles sombres vers la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward Elric fit son entrée, comme à son habitude il fit aucun cas des convenances.

-« Hm…Full métal bien le bonjour ! » salua Roy masquant un peu sa joie narquoise face à cet adolescent quelque peu effronté.

La petite moue ennuyée qu'afficha le blondinet le ravit davantage.

« Je suppose que vous êtes venu me rendre votre rapport de vos diverses missions. » Continua-t-il sans quitter un instant cette position.

Edward ce laissa tomber sur le divan avec un soupir.

-« Mouais…Même si ce genre de chose me…gave vraiment. »

Imperceptiblement le colonel haussa les sourcils à cette réponse.

-« Et alors ? Où en sont vos recherches concernant cette pierre philosophale ?...Toujours rien ? »

Le jeune Elric se massa la nuque ennuyé d'aborder directement ce sujet délicat.

-« ….Hm…Mouais…Que dalle… » Marmonna évitant de croiser le regard de son supérieur.

Roy ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

-« Vraiment ? Cela fait pourtant plusieurs mois d'absence pour ça non ? »

Edward évitant toujours le regard du colonel, grimaça une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'avez-vous donc fait pendant ce temps ? Du tourisme ? »

A ce mot l'irritation du full métal monta d'un cran et enfin darda un regard colérique sur son supérieur.

-« Non mais j'ai l'air de faire du tourisme moi ? » Répliqua-t-il vivement. « J'parcours le pays c'est pas pour le plaisir ! »

Roy pouffa intérieurement. Mettre le gamin en rogne était un de ses petits plaisirs personnels qui avait le don de le satisfaire au plus haut point. Il aimait à chaque fois compter le nombre de sarcasmes lancés à son sujet avant qu'enfin la colère se manifeste. Il détourna un peu le regard constatant que cette fois en trois petites piques il avait atteint son but, plus rapide que la fois précédente.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il vous fait autant marrer ? » S'exclama Edward.

-« Hm…Rien d'important. » Il affronta de nouveau le visage du jeune alchimiste. « N'oubliez pas de me remplir un rapport détaillé sur…vos aventures…Est-ce compris ? »

L'ennui de cette corvée en perspective s'afficha sur le visage juvénile du petit blond.

-« Mouais…Comme d'hab ! » Il se leva avec un soupir. « Est-ce tout ? »

-« Pour le moment oui, vous pouvez disposer full métal. Si j'ai une prochaine mission pour vous, je vous informerai. »

-« Chouette ! » Lança-t-il sarcastique et s'avança vers la porte.

-« Au fait ? Full métal ? »

Le jeune blond s'immobilisa et se retourna.

« Est-ce moi où…Vous avez rétréci… ? » C'était l'attaque finale du colonel, le mot ultime, la cerise sur le gâteau qui ferait mouche et finirait en beauté sa petite distraction : mettre en pétard le petit nerveux blond.

La réaction fut immédiate, Edward vira au rouge mode pétage de plomb et sa voix irritée s'éleva dans le bureau.

-« PUTAIN QUI VOUS TRAITEZ DE NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN BEBE SCHTROUMPF ? »

**( Evidement dans FMA on ne peut connaître ses petits bonhommes bleus mais je trouvais cela très drôle comme image XD lol)**

Une fois le gamin parti…enfin une fois qu'il eut claqué la porte, un silence paisible régna de nouveau dans le bureau. Roy se redressa, décroisa ses mains et poussa un soupir satisfait. Rien ne vaut de titiller Edward pour s'en sentir ragaillardi pour le reste de la journée.

Il se leva de son siège et s'avança vers la large baie vitrée, contemplant la vue de la grande cours extérieur du QG.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Plus de tâche administrative, le full métal reparti en colère… Etant seul dans son bureau, il s'étira et bailla sans retenue.

C'est alors que son ventre se manifesta légèrement. Il posa son regard en amande sur la petite pendule trônant sur son bureau, pas loin de midi. Hm…Autant sortir manger un morceau.

Il saisit sa veste posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil, l'enfila tranquillement, ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa surpris…

-« Hm ?...Vous avez oublier quelques choses full métal ? »

En effet Edward Elric se tenait devant lui à quelques pas.

Ce dernier leva un visage impassible vers lui, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Roy hausse un sourcil perplexe.

« Full métal ? Je vous ai posé une question ! » Il employa un ton un peu plus autoritaire.

Brusquement le jeune Elric s'avança et saisit le visage du colonel entre ses mains l'embrassant fougueusement.

Roy écarquilla les yeux prit de court par la brusque réaction de son subordonné, il demeura ainsi stupéfait durant quelques secondes, puis reprenant ses esprits, fronça les sourcils et repoussa le gamin.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton irrité, essuyant du dos de sa main ses lèvres.

Edward soupira et appliqua ses mains sur ses hanches élargissant son sourire.

-« Ca t'avais pourtant pas déplu l'autre fois dans l'entrepôt. » Railla-t-il.

-« L'entrepôt ? L'autre fois ? » Le colonel écarquilla les yeux.

-« Mouais…Tu faisais moins d'histoire cette fois là…l'humain… » Il posa un regard narquois sur le gradé.

Le visage de Roy passa de la surprise à la perplexité puis finalement à la méfiance.

-« …Qui es-tu ? » Lança-t-il d'un air sombre, plongeant doucement sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le full métal émit un petit rire amusé.

-« Tu t'en doutes pas ? »

A cette question, le full métal changea d'apparence et Envy se tenait devant lui.

-« Toi… » Les prunelles sombres du colonel scrutaient l'homonculus.

Ce dernier pencha la tête de côté et élargit son sourire amusé.

-« Pas content de me voir l'humain ? »

Le visage de Roy s'anima d'une grimace irritée, ce qui amusa follement Envy.

« Pourquoi tant de colère ? Je suis venu spécialement te voir. »

-« Puis-je savoir en quoi me vaut l'honneur de …hm…votre visite ? »

Envy haussa un sourcil sous le ton employé par son interlocuteur.

-« J'avais envie de te revoir… »

Roy plissa les yeux, sa main toujours logé dans sa poche au cas où…

Finalement l'homonculus soupira.

« Enfin… Si ma visite t'importune tant…Après tout…Pourquoi continuer ? » Sur ses mots il tourna tranquillement les talons. « A la prochaine peut être… » Lança-t-il s'éloignant de quelques pas…

Le colonel hésita…fixant la silhouette de l'homonculus, il retira sa main de sa poche, ses yeux rivés sur Envy, sa nuque, son dos, sa façon de marcher souplement….

Il se raidit et brusquement Roy saisit l'homonculus par le bras puis l'attira vivement dans le bureau, Envy pris de court n'eut pas le temps de s'opposer à l'étrange et brusque changement d'attitude de l'humain.

Le colonel referma vite la porte derrière lui, braquant son regard sur Envy, ce dernier détacha son bras tranquillement de sa poigne et avec un soupir inspecta l'aspect de la pièce, s'avançant au milieu les mains sur les hanches.

-« Hm…plutôt sympa comme déco… » S'exclama-t-il amusé.

Roy appuyé contre la porte demeura très silencieux, ses prunelles noires ne quittant pas l'homonculus. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il s'avança lentement vers lui en silence.

Envy saisit une des feuilles posés sur le bureau et parcourut d'un œil curieux les quelques lignes d'un rapport sans grande importance. Brusquement deux bras l'enlacèrent sa taille et un corps tiède ce colla contre lui. Il releva la tête et tourna légèrement cette dernière en arrière, l'étonnement visible dans ses prunelles mauves.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? » Questionna-t-il tandis que le souffle tiède du colonel caressait sa nuque.

Pour toute réponse ce dernier ce mit à lécher avec un grognement la naissance la nuque, ses deux bras serrant plus étroitement la fine silhouette contre lui.

Son corps animé par un tremblement d'excitation il poussa ainsi Envy contre le bureau et le retourna quittant un instant la peau tendre qu'il parcourait d'une langue avide.

L'homonculus le protesta pas, un petit sourire fusa sur ses lèvres et ses prunelles se firent félines, s'amusant follement de l'envie qu'exprimait avec fougue le militaire.

Enhardi par l'attitude de ce dernier Roy plaqua avec passion ses lèvres contre celles de l'homonculus, dévorant avidement sa bouche. Envy les paupières mi-closes, glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Mustang et caressa de ses paumes tièdes le torse animé de frisson impatient qui s'offrait à lui.

Ses caresses éveillèrent encore plus de passion chez l'humain, il glissa sa bouche dans le creux du cou de l'homonculus léchant et mordillant fougueusement la peau pâle. Envy pencha paresseusement la tête sur le côté, étouffant un léger soupir de contentement, ses mains glissant avec douceur sous la chemise pour venir caresser tout aussi tendrement le dos courbé.

Roy ferma les yeux et sourit doucement tout en continuant de sucer avec délectation la peau tendre de l'homonculus. Il glissa ses mains vers les cuisses de ce dernier et accrocha ses doigts sur le pagne et le short noir puis tout en retraçant amoureusement la courbe étroite de l'épaule de son partenaire, il abaissa lentement le bas noir le long des cuisses pâles et saisit avec douceur ses dernières pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau.

Envy cessa ses caresses pour s'agripper aux épaules du gradé, un frisson d'impatience se manifesta dans son corps tandis qu'une douce chaleur envahissait son bas ventre.

Cet humain réveillait en lui une envie de sexe brûlante et c'est avec un ronronnement de plaisir qu'il laissa ce dernier l'installer sur le bureau.

Roy s'empressa de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture dans des gestes précipités et un peu maladroits sous la forte excitation et cela sans quitter de sa bouche la peau pâle. Une fois la ceinture défaite, il fit glisser celle-ci et la laissa tomber au sol pour s'attaquer cette fois au bouton du pantalon. Ils se montrèrent récalcitrants, il étouffa un grognement de mécontentement devant leur obstination, ce qui amusa Envy, braquant un regard flamboyant sur le profil du jeune colonel.

Finalement les boutons cédèrent, et c'est avec une satisfaction visible qu'il baissa son pantalon, décrochant sa bouche pour planter un regard excité sur le visage fascinant de la créature. Il se pencha au dessus de lui le poussant doucement en position allongée, écartant doucement ses cuisses. Envy se laissa docilement manipuler, étirant son sourire sur ses lèvres glissant à nouveau ses mains sous la chemise et reprenant de douce caresses sur le torse penché vers lui.

Le visage d'Roy se rapprocha du sien et ses lèvres tièdes vinrent capturer les siennes en un baisé plus doux que précédemment.

Il sentit ses mains venir se loger sur sa taille et ses hanches se rapprocher entre ses cuisses.

Il n'avait pas de doute sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite, il avait également une grande envie, aussi il répondit avec ardeur au tendre baiser, l'invitant à poursuivre.

La pénétration le fit gémir doucement entre les lèvres de l'humain, doucement le membre tendu de Roy s'enfonça en lui.

Envy ferma les yeux de plaisir, un frémissement parcourant tout son corps, réclamant plus encore. Il l'exprima de nouveau avec sa bouche, entremêlant avec fougue sa langue avec celle du colonel.

Ce dernier contrôla son envie de le prendre plus brutalement pour continuer sa lente et douce progression en lui, s'enfonçant de plus en plus éprouvant sur son membre une délicieuse pression qui lui arrachait un gémissement de plaisir.

C'est une fois touchant le point sensible en Envy qu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le corps tremblant, la bouche glissant le long de la mâchoire de l'homonculus pour venir saisir doucement le lobe de son oreille et le sucer avec douceur.

Envy remonta les pans de la chemise pour pouvoir profiter du contact de la peau tiède contre son ventre, caressant avec passion la courbe de ses reins et y ancra ses paumes brûlantes pour profiter pleinement du mouvement de ses muscles.

Roy doucement écarta ses hanches retirant à moitié son membre du canal chaud et tiède pour revenir d'un mouvement précipité à l'intérieur, impliquant un premier mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir l'homonculus. Gémissement qui l'excita au plus haut point et le fit poursuivre avec passion, entrant en Envy avec fougue, impliquant des mouvements de plus en plus rapide.

Le bureau tangua sous l'acte charnel, Envy détacha une de ses mains, agrippant le rebord du bureau pour se caler et profiter au maximum de la sensation. Son visage exprimant une vive jouissance, il huma le parfum de la peau virile de l'homme penché vers lui et dont le souffle tiède et précipité caressait sa nuque. Son autre main s'agrippait toujours au rein du militaire appréciant le roulement des muscles sous sa paume pendant ses va-et-vient en lui.

La bouche du gradé revint sur celle d'Envy et avec un gémissement l'embrassa avec passion, il agrippa de ses deux mains les bords du bureau afin de se caler plus étroitement contre lui et s'enfoncer plus loin encore à l'intérieur. Il désirait ardemment lui procurer encore plus de jouissance et être étroitement lié à lui. Faire durer ce moment passionnel qui le troublait, le ravissait et faisait naître en lui un côté bestial qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé posséder avant.

Oui il voulait tout cela, l'envie…L'envie de lui…l'envie de sexe…l'envie de faire l'amour aussi fougueusement sur un bureau dans un lieu où à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait entrer. Cette éventualité fit monter l'adrénaline, c'était si excitant… Le risque d'être surpris…le faire avec lui…Un homonculus… Le danger…le risque…L'amour…la passion….Le désir…le sexe…. La moiteur…La chaleur… Il quitta brutalement la bouche tiède de l'homonculus, redressa la tête et se mordit la lèvre sous la jouissance de l'acte, les gémissements d'Envy y contribuant également. Ses bras tendus, tremblant, ses muscles bandés couvert de sueur, ses hanches impliquant une cadence infernale, le bureau bougeant de plus en plus vite…Une goutte de sueur coula lentement le long de son front et le long de l'arête de son nez. Il ferma les yeux sous la jouissance qui engourdissait son corps et son esprit.

Envy allongé sur la surface dure du bureau, ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements de plus en plus puissants, il était dans l'incapacité de s'extraire de cet acte, il ne pouvait que subir la passion dévorante plaqué ainsi sur ce bureau, maintenu étroitement, ce membre fougueux s'enfonçant de plus en plus en lui, lui arrachant ses cris jouissifs. Oui il ne pouvait s'extraire de l'amour charnel que lui faisait subir l'humain, il ne pouvait et n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête.

C'était trop bon…Puissant, ardant, il voulait se perdre dans cette passion, ce perdre avec lui, malgré les tremblements, l'engourdissement et la fatigue qui commençaient à se manifester dans son corps excité.

Leurs bouches se lièrent a nouveau exprimant encore leurs soifs de désir réciproques.

Roy les yeux fermés goûta avec délectation à la saveur de ses lèvres, partageant avec lui ses sentiments amoureux. Il frissonna, la sueur coulant le long de son dos, la pression de son bas ventre se faisant plus intense…Bientôt…La délivrance… Ce mot lui procura un petit conflit intérieur… Un mélange de satisfaction et de regret…satisfait d'avoir fait l'amour ainsi avec lui…. Et le regret que ceci s'arrête.

Il impliqua encore un puissant coup de rein …Le fluide remonta et avec un grognement de plaisir il se libéra dans le corps tiède sous lui.

Il se sentait alors si épuisé, il s'affala doucement contre l'homonculus dans un soupir tremblant. Logeant son visage contre le cou d'Envy, le souffle erratique et le corps animé encore par de longs frissons d'excitation.

Envy étouffa un gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit l'humain éjaculer en lui, puis laissa ce dernier peser de son poids contre lui. Il semblait tout aussi épuisé que lui, doucement il décrocha sa main du rebord du bureau et vint la poser sur la chemise trempée du militaire.

Au parfum viril, mélange de savon et d'une eau de toilette épicée, se mêlait maintenant l'odeur de la sueur.

Il appliqua doucement sa deuxième main sur la joue moite du colonel et repoussa de ses doigts les mèches noires collées contre la peau humide de son front.

Roy tentant de reprendre son souffle ferma les yeux sous ce contact tendre et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il répliqua d'un doux baisé contre la peau brûlante et moite du cou de l'homonculus. Puis de ses bras enserra tendrement la fine silhouette ne voulant pas encore se retiré de lui et voulant surtout profiter encore quelques instant du fait qu'il ne formait à ce moment plus qu'un….

A suivre XD


	4. Gomen

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de cette fic désolée… En faite il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre pour celle-ci. Je tenais cependant à mettre un message afin de prévenir de l'abandon de Envie de Flamme.

Les raisons ? Du mal à m'y remettre à cause du travail, la fatigue et comme c'est une année de travail très importante pour ma carrière j'ai intérêt à assurer.

L'autre raison c'est que niveau yaoi…. Suis bloquée en particulier avec FMA, j'arrive plus à écrire les réactions d'Envy et de Roy.

Je suis vraiment victime d'un gros blocage avec le yaoi FMA.

Je suis désolée donc de laisser « envie de flamme » non achevé mais me forcer ne donnera rien de bon.

Merci pour tout vos gentils commentaires, votre soutiens, je vais tenter durant mes moments où je ne serais pas trop naze de continuer « After Brothers »

Merci encore portez-vous bien et à bientôt peut être mais sur d'autre fic sûrement

Sushiland


End file.
